Pistol .44
U.S.A |caliber = .44 (In-game name) |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = }} |filename = PISTOL 44 AUTOMAG (File note) EPISODIC_7 (File name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Pistol .44 is a weapon featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The pistol .44 is modeled after the , a handgun which was designed to bring the .44 Magnum power to a semi-automatic pistol, making it the first .44 caliber handgun to appear in the HD Universe. The pistol is coloured silver and has a long, thin barrel, a rounded trigger and a wooden grip. The pistol is designed to hold eight rounds per magazine. Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Pistol .44 is a very powerful pistol thanks to its ammo type. The pistol easily overpowers the Pistol, Combat Pistol and Automatic 9mm in terms of pure power, capable of killing an unarmored NPC with two shots, while it can take up to five shots to kill armored enemies like NOOSE Tactical agents. It is also highly accurate than other pistols and other firearms, making it an ideal weapon for headshots. However, it has the slowest rate of fire among the GTA IV's handguns due to its recoil. The weapon is reasonably fast when used as a drive-by weapon, being on par with the Combat Pistol, but its fire rate is still an issue against enemies with fully-automatic weapons. Just like the other two pistols in the game, it is also capable of being used for executions. TBOGT Overview |file_fire_rate = 333 |file_range = 50 / 164 |file_ammo = 8 |file_reload_speed = 2000 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 3-5/8 6-7/8 |observed_fire_rate = 130 RPM 180 RPM 170 RPM 150-300 RPM |observed_ammo = 8-round magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper slider |observed_reload_speed = 2 seconds }} Image Gallery In-game model Pistol44-TBOGT-player.png|The Pistol .44 in the hands of Luis Lopez. Pistol44-TBOGT-trailer.jpg|The Pistol .44 seen in "The girl" trailer. Pistol.44-TBOGT-CloseUp.jpg|Luis aiming the Pistol .44. HUD icon Pistol.44-TBOGT-icon.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Pistol .44 is first seen used by Vic Manzano in the mission Boulevard Baby. It is obtainable in the mission after the player kills Manzano. *Given to Luis by Rocco and Vince during the mission Party's Over. *Spawned at the player's apartment after successfully completing ten Drug Wars side-missions. *Can be bought from Armando Torres's gun van after completing 10 Drug Wars side-missions at the cost of $640, plus $15 per single magazine. *The Pistol .44 is one of the starting weapons in multiplayer mode, along with the Knife. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Pistol .44 was first seen in "The Girl" trailer of Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, during in which Luis killed an enemy before jumping on a plane from a Bati Custom. See Also *Pistol - A weapon in the Grand Theft Auto series, which the Grand Theft Auto: London rendition is based on a weapon of the same family (AMT Auto Mag). References Navigation }} de:44er es:Pistola 44 fi:Pistol .44 pl:Pistol .44 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Handguns